1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an electronic control technology, and more particularly to a stroboscopic lamp apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, more and more wearable equipment are installed with a stroboscopic lamp apparatus for the purpose of identification. In the existing stroboscopic lamp apparatus, a LED module attached to the external control circuit is used to realize the control of the LED module, in this way, strobe effects can be achieved. Therefore, in the present technology, the LED module is an independent module which has a power supply module. Control signals need to be provided to the LED module by a control circuit in order to control each LED lamp beads of the LED module. In the present technology, in addition to connecting power cords, the LED module also need to connect lots of external control line. That will result in a lot of wiring and wired connections, and the design costs and materials costs will be increased. Besides, the probability of a short circuit occurring in the LED module will be increased because of the numerous wiring connections.